The ending of My Immortal
by Darkflow215
Summary: Here is what I think the ending of My Immortal would have gone down... if the author was actually talented and not 12. Anyways, here it is. I do not claim to be Tara (Author of My Immortal) or to have ever known her.


A/N: I am not the original author of My Immortal and I do not claim to be. I, however, have decided to write a sequel to My Immortal- but first, I needed to write the ending of the first one, since it was never finished. Hopefully I won't abandon this fic like I've done with almost all of my other ones. (And yes, I did read the entirety of my Immortal, all 44 chapters, and even still I heavily used the Wiki). Also, I know I'm not the first to have done this, for sure. If you want to read the entire original fanfic, completely unedited, all 44 chapters have been put up by Fanfic user SpecialDreamin.

* * *

As the spell was cast and a flash of green light left my wand, it seemed that time had come to a stand-still. There wasn't a pair of eyes in the room bar Voldemort's own, that wasn't following ,my spell as it was cast. That moment in itself, though only lasting for less than a second, seemed to go on for much, much longer. Voldemort was the biggest threat that had ever faced the wizarding world, and here, so many of the witches and wizards that had been fighting so hard to kill him, stood and watched on in sheer dismay as Voldemort deflected the deadly spell with a spell of his own.

"It takes more than a mere killing spell to stop me! How doth thou think I've survived for so long?" The Dark Lord exclaimed. "I've dueled many witches and wizards in mine time. I've lived longer than thou can possibly imagine. Yea as a vampire, with thy immortality, I hast lived for many more years. How couldst thou ever be so foolish as to think that thou, a mere blood-sucking, cold husk of a witch, couldst stop me?" Voldemort's voice seemed to almost shake with something akin to glee, and he began to laugh. it was a cold, harsh laugh, one that was filled with evil undertones. It was unique to him, and I'd never heard anything so cold.

The force of my deadly spell sent me flying backwards, onto my rear. I crossed my legs quickly to cover myself- wearing a miniskirt, in hindsight, probably wasn't a good idea. But damn did I feel sexy wearing it.

My thoughts were quickly brought back to the present as Voldemort spoke once more, still with that cold glee in his voice. "Anon, I hast thou right whence I want you- as doth I hast Vampire and everyone else that I so despise. I am done playing games with thou, Ebony. Anon 'tis time- time for thy death, so that the wretched wizard boy can watch, and Draco as well. And this time, I will not fail." Voldemort pointed his wand at me, and for once in my life, I was afraid. Immobilized on the floor by my sheer terror.

I was so caught up in this, staring death in the face, that I hadn't even noticed what was happening until it was too late. Suddenly Willow, who had somehow gotten into the room, dove in front of me, right as the spell left Voldemort's wand, which had been said silently, in the way that adept wizards were capable of. "No! Willow!" I shouted, but it was too late.

A white glow encased Willow briefly, just as her body made contact with the floor. This was what broke me out of my trance. Having completely forgotten what was going on, I hauled myself over to her lifeless body. I shook her, desperately wishing that this wasn't real- surely it couldn't be! Willow had escaped death before, why not now? "Willow!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face, ruining my makeup. I was sure that my cheeks were covered with mascara streaks. The preps could say what they wanted, because in that moment I could not have cared less. "Willow, please- wake up!" I shouted, "Please!" My voice cracked with emotion.

Meanwhile, Voldemort laughed, and this caused me to shiver- within his intense joy, he somehow managed to sound even colder. More magical lightning struck. "How brave of her... how very brave, and foolish. As if I am only capable of casting this spell once." When his laughter calmed, he spoke again. "Anon, say thy prayers to Flibbertigibbet, as he's the only one who can help thou anon!" He cackled as he sat upon his broomstick, aiming another killing spell at me.

Something inside of me snapped, then- I wasn't about to let anything else be taken from me. I would not let Willow's death be in vain as Voldemort was so convinced it was. Thinking quickly, I pulled out my wand and shouted, "Accio Voldemort's broomstick!" And to my surprise, Voldemort's broom zoomed towards me, and I caught the broom by the handle. Said handle was worn and rough with use. Voldemort, meanwhile, had tumbled backwards and fell with a sickening thud. However, this didn't seem to phase him, as he stood almost effortlessly.

"Foolish brach! I was going to make thy death quick and painless, but thou hast forced mine hand! I will take thy life away as painfully and violently as possible!" Came the exclamation from his pale, thin lips.

"It will be you who will die, you fucking poser!" I was never exactly good with insults, but it was the first thing that came to mind. "You'll pay for what you did to Willow!" I shouted at him angrily, more tears streaming down my face. And that's when our duel began- spell after spell. I could have used Voldemort's broom to my advantage, but instead I tossed it over to Draco, who caught it (but only barely). If I died, I wanted Draco to get out safely- and perhaps with Vampire as well, and maybe B'Loody Mary. I knew not everyone could be saved but I had to try.

As I continued to fight the Dark Lord, I suddenly felt a presence by my side. It was Draco, who had discarded the broom. It seemed that he did not plan on escaping.

"I can do this on my own," I said in a low tone so that Voldemort wouldn't hear.

"But you don't have to." Draco replied as he began to follow up my spells with his own. I didn't say anything in reply, but merely flashed him a smile, deciding to let him help- I loved him, and I don't think there's anyone else I'd want to share the glory of killing Voldemort with, than him. And as Voldemort finally stumbled to the floor, we both pointed our wands in unison, directly at his chest. Still in unison, we said, "Avada Kedrava!" And there was a flash of green light, and then Voldemort was still, his eyes rolling up in his sockets.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment, before standing up and clapping. Soon the claps turned into cheers, and the next thing I knew, Draco and I were in the hands of the crowd, as several other students had entered the room at some point. I glanced over at Draco, and laughed. I couldn't help it- everything had been so crazy in the past hour or so. And even though I was still suffering from the overwhelming grief of Willow's death, I laughed. And Draco laughed with me.

"I can't believe we did it!" I said.

"I can't believe Voldemort said 'Flibbertigibbet' instead of 'Satan'." Said Draco.

We both laughed once more, and then we kissed, and the crowd, still holding us up, cheered. I was really looking forward to being able to enjoy the hero treatment for a while.


End file.
